


Daughters

by bromanticheartmates (justmagnusbane)



Series: Spideypool Requests [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Infanticide, he deserves the world dont @ me, mentions of past character death, mild violence, wade being insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmagnusbane/pseuds/bromanticheartmates
Summary: Peter and Wade love each other deeply and unapologetically. With equal measure do they both love their daughter/s.Based on the prompt:please write another Spideypool fluffy fic, maybe with Deadpool’s daughter in it? I think DP is very much a family man, but a dark one, like Walter White in Breaking Bad, and Spider-Man is a righteous vigilante, somehow the combination could make a sweet domestic story





	Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fanfic of little snippets of Wade and Peter as Ellie's dads! Thanks banana_nana for the request! I really enjoyed writing this more fluffy, domestic one-shot, even if it was a little harder than normal XD

Wade Wilson was a lot of things.

He was a world-class mercenary, an amazing shot, a loyal friend and a killer karaoke master.

There were some things he was good at like making Peter laugh, or making that vein on Tony Stark’s head bulge uncontrollably.

There were some things he was working on; not un-aliving people being the main one in that category.

And then there were a select few things he knew he would never be good at. He always prided himself on his quick brain and his ability to soak up information like a sponge – after all, you had to have _some_ brains to be a merc. But even he could admit when he was bad at something.

He was terrible, for example, at planning dates. He always managed to pick the exact wrong thing, leaving Peter either uncomfortable or just plain annoyed. Lucky for Wade, Peter was a very forgiving boyfriend and often dismissed his poor choices.

Date planning though… Wade could afford to mess that up. Because, frankly, he knew Peter loved him and wouldn’t dump him on his ass just for one or two (hundred) lousy dates.

But little Eleanor Camacho… _that_ Wade couldn’t afford to mess up.

He had been informed about Eleanor a few years back, when she was only a little baby. The first time he had met her, he had grown angry. There was just no way that something so small, so perfect, so beautiful… was a part of him. It just defied nature.

So, he had told Carmelita exactly that and he had walked away from the exchange with lead weights on his shoulders. He had told Carmelita that he wouldn’t pay child support, but if the family happened to win the occasional scratch prize, or find a random $20 on the street outside their apartment….

He hadn’t really thought much about the pair after he had first met his child; mainly because his brain ran wild with possibilities and his boxes loved nothing more than the taunt the crap out of him and remind him just how bad a father he would be.

It was better to leave well enough alone.

But then… well… everything happened. After Eleanor and Carmelita had been taken, and Carmelita killed, the weight of responsibility had almost torn Wade to shreds. But he had done what he promised himself he would always do; he got up and walked away from his daughter. He gave her a chance at a normal life.

It was why, after they had found her, Wade had handed her over to a close friend at S.H.I.E.L.D.

He was always running away from that little girl.

When he and Peter had started to seriously date, it was only inevitable that they discuss their past relationships. Peter had bared his soul; he told Wade all about Gwen Stacy and losing her, both to infidelity and tragedy.

But it was when Peter told him about Mary Jane Watson, that Wade had really paid attention. Because… Peter didn’t hold back any information. He sat and told Wade all about the problems that led to his and Mary Jane’s divorce. In amongst moans of embarrassment and attempts to hide, Peter had admitted to hitting Mary Jane. Wade couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised, he was disgusted in fact, but not with Peter.

Never with Peter.

And then Peter had broken down, and told Wade all about his daughter.

Hearing the words ‘my daughter’ come out of Peter Parker’s mouth made a small part of Wade’s chest thunder. His heart went a little crazy, but his nerves far outweighed that weird little bubbling excitement inside his chest.

Peter had lost his daughter- she had been stolen out from under their nose and he had never seen her again. He didn’t even know, to this day, if his child was alive or dead.

And it was then that Wade had realised just how selfish he was being.

Here sat the love of his life, sobbing because of the knowledge that he would never see his daughter ever again, while Wade willingly walked away from his own. It felt like such an injustice.

So, Wade had told Peter about Eleanor Camacho in return. Peter had, understandably, been disappointed when Wade had finished his story. But just as he always did, he stood by Wade.

When Wade had revealed to Peter a few months later that he was planning to go and meet Eleanor for the first time, properly, Peter had been all kinds of supportive.

He continued to be through the next year that Wade worked, slowly but surely, to gain his daughter’s trust. Eventually, he gained her love too.

 

 

…..

 

 

 

It had been a busy year. It started with Peter quitting his job at the Bugle and the subsequent struggle of finding him another apartment, only for them both to cave in and move in together. Their relationship developed further and further every day and at the same time, Wade and Ellie’s relationship slowly improved.

Eventually they had established a routine. Wade would visit Ellie every Wednesday evening by himself, and then she would come and stay for a night or two every other week.

A year after seeing his daughter again for the first time, Wade stood over her as she slept, tucked comfortably in his and Peter’s bed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look at anything like that”, Peter said softly from where he stood watching in the doorway.

Wade spun back in surprise, having not noticed the younger man approaching.

“Not even me”, Peter added. His eyes flitted across Ellie’s sleeping form and a small smile tugged at his lip.

Wade surveyed his boyfriend for a moment, before quirking an eyebrow. “Are you jealous of a little girl?”

Peter chuckled fondly, shaking his head. He rested his head against the wooden door frame. “No, Wade. I’m not jealous. I’m happy for you.”

Wade opened his mouth to make a joke, but stopped when he spotted the wistful look in Peter’s eyes. It was times like these that Wade was reminded of Peter’s own tragedy, and just how – despite the fact he claimed otherwise – Peter _was_ jealous.

It wasn’t Ellie he was jealous of though. It was Wade.

Wade looked back at his daughter. God, she was so beautiful. It still terrified Wade beyond comprehension that he actually had the ability to create something so damn perfect.

Maybe it was the nostalgia that made Wade take the risk, or just his general idiocy, but he stared down at his daughter as he spoke to Peter.

“How old would May be now?”

He didn’t have to look back to know Peter had tensed up. There were a few moments of silence before Wade heard a deep sigh from behind him.

“4. She’d be 4. Almost 5 actually.”

Wade nodded slowly, grateful for the information. Ellie wasn’t much older, turning 7 in just a few months.

“Do you think they would have gotten along?”

Wade listened nervously to the sound of Peter’s slow footsteps approaching. He was silent as he waited for Peter to reach him and when he did, he took the younger man’s hand silently. Able to see him now, Wade felt like he’d been gutted when he saw the tears gathering in Peter’s deep brown eyes.

“I like to think so”, the brunet said softly as he watched the steady rise and fall of Ellie’s chest. “I don’t know though. Knowing her father, she’d probably have been a bit of nerd.” The laugh that followed was hollow and devoid of any real enjoyment.

Wade forced himself not to pity him. “I mean her father’s pretty amazing so…”

Peter’s smile was a little less forced this time and when his eyes flickered up to Wade’s he looked contemplative. “I mean, she wasn’t… from what I remember, she wasn’t a whole lot like me anyway.”

Wade frowned. “What do you mean?”

“She was”, Peter paused to take a deep breath. “She was tiny. She… she only weighed 5 ½ pounds, but she still managed to have that typical baby fat, y’know? I remember her nose- it was a spitting image on MJ’s, and what little hair she had already had a kind of red tint to it. I don’t doubt she would have grown up just as beautiful as her mother. She didn’t look… she didn’t look a whole lot like me.”

Wade was quiet for a moment. “Was she beautiful?”

Peter’s eyes fluttered shut, and he nodded. “She was perfect.”

“Sounds an awful lot like you, then.”

Peter’s eyes fluttered but remained closed. There was no mistaking the tell-tale hitch of his breath though. He bit his lower lip for a moment. “I love you so much, Wade Wilson.”

“Love you too, beautiful.”

 

 

….

 

 

Wade was a strange father, because he wasn’t one to restrict Ellie in any capacity. He freely allowed her to watch whatever she wanted, indulged in all of her random child cravings, and regularly regaled her with violent mercenary stories. Ellie, being a strange little girl, loved it.

It wasn’t the style of parenting that Peter was most accustomed to, but he could at least agree it kept Ellie happy.

“And then what did I do? Obviously, I killed him”, Wade said cheerfully, swinging his feet over the back of the couch.

Ellie was laying beside him, her short legs not quite reaching the top of the couch but she was swinging them back and forth above her regardless.

She burst into laughter, “Well, obviously!”

Peter stood in the doorway, eyebrows furrowed. “Really guys? At least take your shoes off”, he said, shaking his head. When he didn’t receive a response, he walked up to the pair and pulled off Wade’s dirty boots before moving on to gently remove Ellie’s school shoes.

Ellie grinned, “Thanks Peter.”

“Yeah”, Wade said coyly. “Thanks Peter.”

“Oh. hush up”, Peter laughed, smacking Wade’s knee softly.

Wade gasped, slapping his hand against his chest. “That’s domestic violence!”

“Arrest him now!” Ellie shouted loudly, kicking her legs back and forth in excitement.

Wade swung his feet around, flipping over and landing crouched on the other side of the couch. “Oh, I will, Officer Ellie Belly. Freeze”, he called, pointing at Peter. “You’re under arrest scumbag!”

Peter rolled his eyes and waved his boyfriend off, heading towards the kitchen to make them all some lunch. He didn’t hear Wade approach and could only yelp in fear as he was knocked off his feet.

Wade, despite being a careless idiot, wasn’t stupid and made sure that he landed first. Peter landed on Wade’s front with a grunt, and quickly tried to escape.

“Quick! Quick!” Wade cried out, tightening his arms around Peter and rolling them over so he was on top. “Officer Ellie Belly, get the cuffs!”

Ellie squealed in enjoyment, leaping up from the couch and running to grab the tie Peter had discarded last night when he arrived from work. She quickly ran around the back of the couch, bending down and wrapping the tie around Peter’s hands. Peter allowed her too, but continued to pretend to struggle.

“Like I taught you, Ellie!” Wade cheered.

Ellie shouted her agreement directly in Peter’s ear, which made him flinch. When she stepped back, Peter was surprised to find his hands very securely bound behind his back.

“Wait, wha- Wade! Have you seriously been teaching your daughter how to bind people?”

Wade looked affronted, and slipped out from under Peter. “Of course,”, he shrugged. “How else will she restrain the bad guys?”

Peter scoffed, rolling onto his back so he could look at the pair, who watched him with smug grins. “Like you’d let her be a vigilante.”

Wade smirked. “Very true”, he relented, pointing down at Peter. He paused for a moment to think, before turning to Ellie with a huge grin. “Pancake time!”

Peter groaned as he watched them run away, and resigned himself to destroying yet another tie as he used his super strength to break his bonds.

 

 

…..

 

 

With every interaction he managed to catch, Wade fell just a little more in love with both Peter and Ellie. The pair just seemed so enamoured with one another that it was any surprise that Ellie gave Wade the time of day.

Peter was good with kids. It wasn’t surprising; Spider-Man had been an amazing role model for children for years now.

“… can tell us anything”, Wade heard Peter say softly as he left their bedroom. He paused, straining to hear.

“I know”, Ellie said, her voice hitching. Wade almost bolted to her when he heard her sniffle, but he forced himself to stay still.

Peter sighed softly. “Oh sweetie”, his voice was like velvet. “Tell me what’s going on. And if you don’t want to, I’ll go and get daddy, okay?”

Ellie made a sound that vaguely indicated distress. “Can’t- can’t tell daddy”, she stuttered.

Wade’s chest ached at that, and he slouched against the wall. Forcing his eyes closed to keep back the tears he feared might be forming, he attempting to listen.

“Okay”, Peter said slowly. “We won’t tell your dad”, he agreed although from his tone it was obvious he was reluctant to keep it from Wade. That at least made Wade smile a little.

“He won’t”, Ellie paused to sniffle. “He’ll be angry, we can’t- we mustn’t tell daddy.”

Wade’s eyes snapped open. They narrowed as he stared at the door separating him from his daughter.

“Hey”, Peter said before a small thud reached Wade’s ear. Peter had obviously moved to the floor. “Take my hand, okay. Good girl, now can you look at me? Ellie, you know your daddy loves you lots and lots. Nothing you say could ever make him sad, or angry with you.”

Ellie grew distressed. “Ye-yeah it will! He-he doesn’t like… you don’t know! He would be-”

“-El”, Peter cut her off gently. “Sometimes when we tell people something, it can disappoint them. But your dad? He loves you so much Ellie and nothing you could say or do would ever change that.”

“Ye-yeah!” she continued to protest. “Yeah it.. it would though, daddy would cry and- and I don’t li-like when daddy cr-cries.”

Wade bowed his head as he heard Ellie start to cry properly, thankful at least for the soothing sound of Peter whispered comfort.

“Did I ever tell you about my baby, Ellie?”

Ellie’s tears stopped for a moment, and she huffed heavily as she attempted to regain her breath. “N-no.”

“Well… I have a daughter too. And… it’s so hard to explain El, but one day you might be a mommy, and I promise then you’ll understand. But-” he paused for a second, and Wade found himself hanging off of every word much like he imagined Ellie was. “Ellie, I would give anything in the world for my little girl to talk to me. It doesn’t matter what she’d say. It- Whatever it is that’s happened… it would hurt your daddy more to know you felt you couldn’t tell him. There isn’t anything you could say that would make your daddy angry with you or disappointed in you. There’s nothing in the world that compares to how much your dad loves you.”

“Like you love your baby?”

“Yeah”, Peter agreed, his voice thick with emotion. “And there isn’t anything in the world that will change that. It doesn’t matter if what you have to say is sad, he would a lot sadder if he thought you were alone and didn’t have him to talk to.”

“Is- does your baby make you cry?”

The silence was heavy. Wade wondered which option his boyfriend would choose; to tell Ellie or not to tell her.

“All the time”, Peter finally said. “Because I don’t know if she’s sad or happy. I don’t- It hurts a lot more to not know, Ellie. Your dad only ever wants to know you’re okay and whatever you’re sad about… I promise he wants to be there for you, okay?”

“O-okay”, Ellie said slowly.

“Plus”, Peter said with a soft chuckle. “Dad cuddles are great. My Uncle Ben used to give the best hugs ever.”

Ellie giggled. “Daddy does give good hugs. So do you.”

Peter laughed. “Tell you what, I’ll give you the world’s biggest cuddle after you tell your dad why you’re sad, okay?”

“Okay!”

Turned out, the confession she was convinced would make Wade cry was that she had accidently ripped his stuffed unicorn when she tried to pull it out from under the door after it got wedged in the frame. Either way though, the experience was good for both of them.

Ellie got two amazing cuddles afterwards.

 

 

…..

 

 

 

Wade wasn’t one to brag- okay, yes he was. He was a pretty prideful guy when it came to a select few things in his life; his guns, his boyfriend and now, his daughter. But as a parent, he wasn’t exactly confident in his skills.

Peter had picked up on it swiftly, when Wade’s fears had manifested in him constantly requiring Peter’s support or approval when it came to anything relating to Ellie. It saddened Peter, but certainly didn’t surprise him. Wade had avoided being in her life for so long now, because of his own insecurities.

So, seeing Wade interact with Ellie was one of Peter’s favourite past-times… because seeing Wade cast aside those doubts and simply be a father… well, it was one of the best things in the world.

And he was a damn good one too.

Despite having a soft spot for Peter, it was pretty obvious which of them was Ellie’s favourite. Her and Wade were so alike that the made the perfect little pair, and spent almost every waking moment they could together.

Sometimes, even when Ellie wasn’t around, Wade still showed just how good of a father her was.

“What about this one? It’s pink and it has that character on it that she likes. What’s his name? Chance?”

“Chase”, Wade corrected absentmindedly as he continued to search the shelves. “She doesn’t like pink though, Pete.”

Peter frowned. “Yes, she does.”

Wade sighed. “Okay, she does. But she prefers purple, and then she likes green even more than that. So, we need to find something green.”

“Green it is”, Peter agreed, smiling as he watched Wade inspect every manner of children’s toy. The older man looked torn as he looked between two toys in his hand, before throwing them over his shoulder with a groan. Peter should have been used to his boyfriend’s abilities by now, but he was still surprised when both landed safely in the trolley Peter pushed behind him.

Wade huffed, “These are all great and all, but we need something amazing! Something so amazing her head explodes in a totally figurative and entirely safe way.”

Peter snorted quietly, coming up behind Wade and gently placing his hands on the man’s broad shoulders. He leaned forward, his mouth running gently over the skin of Wade’s neck. Like clockwork, Wade relaxed and his shoulders dropped as they released their tension.

“She’ll love all of this, Red”, Peter insisted, running his hands slowly up and down Wade’s arms. “Plus, its from her dad. She’ll be thankful no matter what.”

Wade nodded, but still seemed unconvinced. “She _will_ love it. But will she love it so much her head _explodes_?”

“In a totally figurative and entirely safe way?” Peter couldn’t help but tease.

“Of course.”

Peter grinned. “Definitely. Now come on, we still have 2 weeks; we can look again another day. Right now, we need to go and pick up some groceries or Ellie won’t be having her dad’s famous pasta tonight.”

Wade spun around quickly, grabbing the trolley and steering it towards the check-out. “She’ll kill me if I don’t cook that pasta. Let’s go.”

Peter giggled as he followed closely behind.

 

 

 

…..

 

 

 

It was 2 weeks later that Peter woke up to the quiet rumble of Wade’s voice against his ear. Peter frowned, running his palm carefully over Wade’s bare chest as he tried to orientate himself. He was laid over Wade’s side, head resting snug on the older man’s chest. With every word Wade said, his chest rumbled under Peter’s sensitive ears.

Assuming he was simply talking to a client, or maybe even to the boxes – although he didn’t do so as often anymore – Peter turned his head into Wade’s skin, ready to fall asleep. But then he heard it.

“I know it sucks. I wish I could see you more too… Yeah, well I promise I love you more.”

Peter tensed immediately, his senses prickling with fear as he sharpened and focused his hearing on his boyfriend’s voice. Who the _hell w_ as Wade talking to? Was he c _heating_ on him? And calling his new beau on the phone while Peter s _lept?_

“Of course, beautiful…. Yeah, we’ll watch it together; popcorn and everything! It’ll be great!”

Wade’s hand absentmindedly moved to rest on Peter’s shoulder, rubbing soothingly over his bare arm and across his shoulder blade. Peter couldn’t contain his shudder, and shifted closer to Wade in an attempt to appear asleep still.

“No, Peter will be busy that day…. Of course, he wouldn’t be sad! Okay, I promise I won’t tell him… Yep, it’s our secret.”

A horrible, intense bubbling settled in the middle of Peter’s stomach and he felt his eyes burn as he listened. He strained his eyes to hear the other voice on the phone, but couldn’t make it out over the sounds of sniffling.

“See? I told you it would be okay. No more nightmares, not when daddy’s around.”

There was a moment, just a moment, in which Peter had really considered Wade might be cheating. But with just those words, and the muffled agreement he heard on the phone, he almost burst out laughing at his own stupidity.

“No, no. It’s okay, baby. No more tears. I’ll come over tomorrow, yeah? I’ll even bring Peter with me, okay?”

There was a moment of silence, and Peter could faintly hear a small voice mumble something down the line. 

Suddenly, Wade sucked in a breath. His voice was hoarse and saddened when he spoke. “Oh sweetheart… I think he would love it if you called him that.”

“I know, Ellie Belly, I miss you too. Yeah and I’ll see you tomorrow. Scouts honour. Okay, time to go back to bed. Me and Pete-”, he hesitated for a moment. “Me and papa can’t come over tomorrow if you’re all tired and sleepy, little one.”

Peter’s heart burst at that; both at the word Wade had so lovingly used, and at the fact that his boyfriend was…. God, he was perfect. Here he was, in the early hours of the morning, talking to his distraught daughter on the phone; half-asleep, but somehow managing to cheer Ellie up.

It didn’t take a genius to realise Wade wanted Ellie in his life more and more every day. Hearing him say he missed her… How Wade could think he was a terrible father, Peter would never know.

Lost in his thoughts, Peter didn’t hear them exchange goodbyes. He only noticed the call had ended when he felt Wade lean across to gently put his phone back on the bedside table. Peter reacted to the movement, laying back slightly to look up at his boyfriend.

Wade looked down in surprise. “Sorry for waking you, baby boy.”

“No”, Peter said softly, “It’s okay. Is Ellie okay?”

Wade smiled fondly, pulling Peter back into his arms. “Yeah, she just had a nightmare about me. Woke up crying. Emily called me to talk her down.”

Peter exhaled slowly, “What was her dream about?”

“I died”, Wade said. “She said I left her forever, and she missed me – and I quote – ‘even more than I do now’”.

Peter pulled back slightly. “’More than I do now’?”

“Yeah, we talked about that”, Wade sighed deeply. “She said she misses me, wants to see me more.”

“That’s why you said you’d see her tomorrow.”

“Yep”, Wade said cheerfully, popping the ‘P’. “ _Us,_ if you want.”

Peter grinned. He threw his leg over Wade’s stomach and tucked it against his side, before settling more closely into Wade’s arms. “You know I’d love to, Wade.”

There was a comfortable silence that followed, as Wade slowly ran his palm up and down the expanse of Peter’s thigh. Peter moaned in contentment.

“She asked if she could call you ‘papa’, you know? She-She said that she can’t call you daddy because that’s my name, and she can’t call you dad because that’s what she calls Shane so… so she asked if she could call you ‘papa’. She said that’s what some boy in her class calls one of his dads.”

Peter buried his head in Wade’s neck as he took a deep breath. “Of course she can”, he finally said, his voice breaking.

Wade chuckled softly, rubbing one arm against his shoulder and the other down his thigh in comfort. “One of her dads, huh?”

Peter looked up at Wade, meeting his grin. “Definitely not the best one.”

“Oh yeah?” Wade teased. “Who is then?”

Peter leaned forward, tipping over Wade until he comfortably straddled him. “Hmm… good question”, he said slowly, running his hands over Wade’s chest. Wade’s grin melted away into a look of pleasant surprise, and his hands immediately ran up the expanse of Peter’s long legs to rest comfortably on his hips.

“Answer it then”, Wade smirked as he slowly ran his palms down to cup Peter’s ass.

Peter grinned, bending down until his lips hovered over Wade’s. “You are. You’re the best daddy in the world.”

Wade snorted. “That I am…. But you should probably never say that again because its ridiculously sexy but also very confusing because my daughter calls me that.”

Laughing, Peter leaned backwards and sat up on Wade’s lap. “True. What would you rather I call you?”

Wade moaned, throwing his head back in frustration. “God, this is hard!”

“Among other things”, Peter immediately added, rolling his hips teasingly against Wade’s.

Wade shot him a look. “Don’t turn me on when I’m busy trying to decide if it’s too weird for you to call me ‘daddy’.”

Peter giggled. “Let’s just think of something else then”, he relented. Leaning in again, he allowed a coy smile to overtake his face. “What about… Sir.”

Wade tensed, sucking in a breath through his teeth.

“Jackpot”, Peter grinned triumphantly.

“Come get it, tiger”, Wade said seductively before pulling Peter down into a kiss.

 

 

 

……

 

 

 

 

If there was one thing that Peter would defend until his dying breath, it was his family. Without hesitation. And it still to this day confused and pleasantly surprised him that Wade Wilson and Eleanor Camacho were a part of that.

But they were, they really were; Wade truly had become the other half of him- the piece of him that he hadn’t known would make him feel entirely whole for the first time in his life. Ellie, on the other hand, had been even more surprising because Peter had been convinced that all of the space in his heart had been taken. Before meeting the little girl he would come to think of as a daughter, he had struggled to comprehend just how his heart could possibly grow any more. But it had, and she had taken up tenancy there.

If Peter thought his love for little Ellie was far-reaching and ever-present then… boy, oh boy was Wade on a whole other level.

There were so many things in life that Wade truly, truly sucked at and Peter could attest to that. But being a father was something that fit Wade like a glove and he had taken to it even better than he had taken to katanas. He was skilled as a parent, arguably even more so than he was as a mercenary.

He was also fiercely protective.

When they had received the call from Tony, Peter and Wade had been busy. It had been a long and hectic week and the pair had taken advantage of a Friday night alone and were cuddled in a warm bubble bath, Peter carefully rubbing lotion into Wade’s shoulders, when their superhero phones had gone off.

Upon discovering it was Tony on the other end, Wade had very nearly thrown the phone across the room… and he would have succeeded were it not for Peter, who had insisted they hear the billionaire’s message.

The minute Tony had finished speaking, Wade had stepped from the bath, suited up and grabbed his weapons with an intimidating efficiency. Peter suited up beside him, watching his boyfriend warily. Wade was never silent.

“Wade?” Peter asked hesitantly when he noticed Wade loading actual bullets into his pistols; he had long since begun using rubber bullets to avoid ‘un-aliving’ people.

“Don’t”, Wade said curtly.

Peter, more than used to his boyfriend’s many dramatic emotions, wasn’t sure where to tread here. Ellie had never been in danger before, and from experience Peter knew just what that fear of losing a child could make you do.

Against all reason, he sucked in a breath and crossed the room, taking Wade’s hands in his. Wade immediately tensed up, his fingers tightening around the gun. Peter didn’t let it bother him, despite his Spidey sense going crazy around Wade for the first time in years.

“Please look at me”, he said softly.

Wade hesitated but after a moment reluctantly raised his head. Peter couldn’t see Wade’s eyes but had long since learned to recognise the signs of Wade looking at him; just as he always did, Wade appeared to relax when his eyes fell on the familiar mask-less face of his boyfriend.

“I can’t right now, Peter. I can’t”, he insisted.

Peter shook his head. “Well you have to, because this isn’t something we’re throwing ourselves into with no plan and no control. Trust me, I want to run in their guns blazing and get her out of there just as much as you do but we can’t risk it. We _can’t._  Not with her.”

A pregnant pause followed Peter’s words and Wade appeared conflicted. His body shook with an obvious need to move, but his feet remained rooted to the floor as he stared down into Peter’s brown eyes.

“I need you to breath, okay?”

Wade nodded slowly, his chest noticeably expanding as he took a deep breath.

“We need to take a moment and think this through, yeah? Tony said they don’t yet have a location so I need you to just… stay calm, okay? Please, for m- for Ellie.”

Wade grit his teeth, but nodded. Gently brushing a brown curl from Peter’s forehead, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his head through the mask. Peter sighed, thankful that Wade was calm.

“Can’t promise I’ll stay this calm when I see those fuckers though”, Wade said seriously as he holstered his gun and opened the bedroom balcony door. It was convenient having a small balcony as it made for an easy entry and exit point for Peter as Spider-Man.

Peter didn’t hesitate, aware that regardless of how ‘calm’ Wade was, they had places to be. He took a deep breath before leaping from the balcony with Wade securely attached to his back.

 

When they arrived at the Avenger’s compound, Steve updated them as to the situation. It was a hostage situation and the individuals responsible had contacted the Avengers with demands in return for Deadpool’s child. While that made Wade quite literally shake with anger, it was at least a sign that the men weren’t going to be quick to turn the situation deadly. Thank God for small victories.

Thankfully, no one commented on Wade’s far-from-normal demeanour and even Stark was working silently to figure out the location. Peter stood behind Tony, helping him whenever required.

There was a small glitch from the computer that made Tony hiss in frustration. “Dammit, I don’t-”

“-It’s a 3, not a 2” Peter said as he pointed at the holographic screen where Tony had mistyped.

“Thanks kid”, Tony said offhandedly, correcting his mistake.

Wade bristled behind Peter. “Sure I can trust you with this, Stark?”

“Wade”, Peter warned, reaching back and claiming his boyfriend’s hand tightly. Wade immediately pulled his hand free. After a moment and with a deep sigh, he placed it gently on Peter’s shoulder. Peter appreciated the apology.

“I’m gonna let that slide Wilson, but only because your kid is cute”, Tony said distractedly as his fingers danced across the screen.

Wade huffed a humourless laugh, turning his head away when Peter turned to face him. Peter didn’t say anything, but silently reached up to rearrange Wade’s mask; the edge had slipped up, likely in the man’s haste to get dressed, and was exposing an inch of scarred neck.

Wade’s breathing was raged and to anyone but Peter it might have been unremarkable, but to Peter it was obvious Wade was crying. In an effort not to draw attention to it, Peter simply cupped the older man’s cheek.

“Is this what it feels like?” Wade whispered, hanging his head.

Peter sucked in a breath, not having expected the question. It always surprised him when Wade asked about May, aware of how much Wade hated to think about it as a father himself.

“Wade, we’re going to find her”, he said confidently in leu of answering the question.

Wade clearly noticed. “Are we?”

“Are you giving up?” Peter challenged.

Wade straightened up immediately, like a puppeteer had pulled on his strings. “Never.”

Peter nodded, “And that’s why we’ll find her.”

Peter would later laugh at just how convenient it was that just a moment later, Tony triumphantly declared, “Found her!”

The next 10 or so minutes were a blur of win and skyscrapers. The moment Peter landed outside the store, Wade had jumped from his back and stalked towards the entrance with his guns drawn. Peter followed closely behind, confident that the Avengers around them had their backs covered.

The restaurant was very unremarkable and for a moment Peter was convinced they were in the wrong place, until a tall, bald-headed man left the shop, arms spread in an obnoxious welcome.

Peter could see Wade’s fingers twitch on the trigger as he raised the gun, aiming it at the other man’s head.

The bald man threw his head back with a laugh. “Well, well… Deadpool is as trigger happy as they say?”

The silence that followed was an intimidating one and in the end Peter walked forward to stand beside Wade, fingers coiled around the touch pad on his palm.

“He’s not really in a talking mood. In fact, neither am I.”

The man looked between them before quirking an eyebrow. “So, the rumours are true, then?” He paused in contemplation. “We got very lucky then; the child of Deadpool _and_ Spider-Man!”

“For a man threatening the life of a very well-protected child, you sure are confident”, Tony called out as he landed quietly on the other side of Wade. He stood significantly further from the shaking mercenary than Peter did, but the sentiment was still clear; the Avengers stood with Deadpool.

The man opposite them finally began to look uncomfortable. “Yes well, when you have such… significant leverage it is hard to not be a little proud.”

Peter rolled his eyes under the mask. “Start talking.”

Grinning, the man shrugged. “What would you like me to- Arrrghh!”

Peter watched as the man crippled, collapsing to the floor and clutching his now heavily bleeding knee.

“He said ‘start talking’”, Wade demanded, lowering his gun.

The bald man growled, forcing himself back to his feet. He wobbled slightly, but managed to stay standing. “It’s funny you should do that, Mr Pool. This is exactly what we wanted from you.”

“A busted kneecap?” Peter spoke up. “Sounds kinky, but I’m pretty sure you don’t need to threaten a _child_ for that.”

“A violent mercenary. A security guard. A guard dog. You don’t think _that_ is worth a little leverage?”

Peter froze. After a second or two of silence, he could no longer keep in his laugh. The bald man tensed immediately, watching Peter bend over, holding his stomach as he cackled. It was obvious he didn’t know what to do when faced with laughter in response to his plan.

When Peter finally contained himself, he looked up at the bald man with a huge grin on his face. “Jesus, you are dumb. You really think you can blackmail _Deadpool_ into being your bitch? By threatening our _kid?”_

Wade, who had remained silent, seemed to relax a little. His gun remained pointed at the villain’s head, but he tore his gaze from him to look across at Peter.

“ _Our_ kid? Getting a little possessive, aren’t you?”

Peter grinned. “Very.”

“Good, guess you’ll forgive me for this then.” Without another word, and without even looking back, Wade pulled the trigger of the gun. Peter instantly closed his eyes, but the mental image of the bald man’s head exploding outwards would forever be ingrained in his mind.

Wade didn’t hesitate, entering the restaurant with a determination that was so clearly deadly. Men ran at him, shouting their panic, and Wade shot them down without a moment’s hesitation.

“She’s in the attic”, Natasha’s voice said confidently in Peter’s ear from where she sat on the building behind the restaurant.

Peter nodded, shooting a web to ceiling and throwing himself up. He landed on the second-floor hall silently and took down the 3 men around him with ease. Turning back to the stairs, he caught sight of Wade’s distinct red suit disappearing up a now lowered attic ladder.

Even without super-hearing Peter could hear Ellie’s sweet, melodic little voice call out. “Daddy!”

With a newfound excitement Peter ran towards and up the wall, before hooking his fingers around the edge of the attic doorway and lifting himself up and into the small space with ease. Immediately in front of his feet lay a man, his forehead punctured with a bullet.

Peter looked away, eyes flittering around the room until they finally landed on Ellie.

She stood in her father’s arms, her tiny body shaking as she sobbed into his shoulder. Wade had taken off his mask and so Peter could see the relief the older man felt as he buried his face in Ellie’s dark curls, breathing deeply as though trying to commit her smell to memory.

Peter’s chest felt tight as he watched the pair, and he quickly removed his mask as he approached slowly.

Ellie looked up when she heard the noise but Wade didn’t react, simply burying his head deeper into his daughter’s neck.

“Papa!” Ellie cried out, one hand raising from where it rested on Wade’s back to reach out to him.

Peter ran the rest of the way to her, collapsing to his knees beside her. He didn’t have to try too hard to hold her, for Wade immediately opened his arms up and drew Peter into them. Wade was silent but his shoulders shook as he cried into Ellie’s hair.

Ellie cried too, and as hard as he tried not too, seeing the pair so distraught brought sobs from Peter’s lips as well. Peter kissed her cheek, her forehead, any part of her that he could reach and felt empowered when Ellie’s cries slowly turned to giggles.

Wade drew back slowly, dragging both open palms down the side of her face. He stared at her for a moment, before plastering his lips to her forehead. Ellie sighed, her smile widening.

“Thank you, daddy, for coming to get me.”

Wade nodded, his lips flat as he forced himself to keep his tears in. “Always, baby girl. Always.”

Peter sighed, running his hand affectionately over Wade’s head as he watched the tears roll down his boyfriend’s cheek. Wade hung his head with a breathless gasp, clearly overwhelmed. His hand latched onto Ellie’s squeezing it tightly. “Don’t ever do that to me again”, he said simply. Ellie nodded, meeting Peter’s eye over her father’s shoulder.

When they finally gathered their wits enough to leave, Peter had thrown his mask back on and lead the way outside, allowing Wade the privacy to cradle his daughter in his arms. When he himself went to slip his mask back on, Ellie made a noise of protest.

“Daddy, no”, she cried, shaking her head. “Please don’t. I don’t- I don’t like the mask.”

Peter turned back to the pair and could see just how long Wade hesitated to fulfil his daughter’s request. Wade looked down at Ellie for a moment, silent and contemplative, before he sighed deeply and tucked the mask away. “Okay, Ellie Belly.”

Peter looked away sadly, unable to see the look on Wade’s face as they approached the entrance of the Taco shop. His sensitive hearing picked up on the way Wade’s breathing increased as they neared the front, the Avengers and multiple flashing lights apparent outside. Clearly the media had been contacted.

Spider-Man turned around to check on Ellie, who had buried her head in Wade’s shoulder. Wade quickly raised a hand to cover her face from the cameras, desperate to protect her identity. Peter made a point of walking by Wade’s side, close enough that his body covered a good deal of Ellie without bumping into them.

Wade grit his teeth when the cameras began to flash like crazy as they finally exited the shop, clearly itching to put on his mask. He closed his eyes tightly, a singular stray tear escaping.

Peter sighed, stepping around so his back protected both Wade and Ellie from the flashing lights. He met Wade’s eye and when he received a slow nod in response, he fired out a quick successive burst of web around Ellie, fastening her tightly to her father’s side. Ellie sounded confused, but Wade made sure she didn’t raise her head.

Peter didn’t hesitate to spin back around, crouch down and hold tightly onto Wade when the older man climbed onto his back. Without a word to the Avengers, Peter shot out a web and carried his family away from the scene.

Later that evening, Peter had made a point to call the Avengers and thank them sincerely for their help, of which they swore was no big deal. As he was hanging up, he noticed Wade stood in the doorway of their bedroom.

In a move that felt oddly reminiscent of the first night Ellie stayed, Peter walked up behind him and gently put his hands on Wade’s shoulders. The pair watched Ellie sleep for a moment in silence before Peter spoke.

“I’m really proud of you, y’know?”

Wade scoffed quietly, aware of how easily Ellie woke up. “Because I can’t even look after my own daughter?”

“Because you stayed calm, walked outside without your mask on, and more importantly… saved her. You did everything that you could possibly do and you did it well. I can’t be any prouder than I am right now”, Peter vowed, resting his chin on Wade’s shoulder. “Pretty sure my boyfriend is the greatest father in the whole of New York.”

“Only New York?” Wade asked softly, leaning his head down to rest it against Peter’s.

Peter grinned. “Well if he wants to be the best in the world, he’ll make his daughter and his boyfriend pancakes tomorrow morning.”

Wade chuckled, turning his head to kiss Peter’s hairline. “That I can do.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, its always amazing to hear your feedback! I didn't have a beta for this so any and all mistakes are mine x 
> 
> If you have any requests, comment them down below! I'd be more than happy to write them :D


End file.
